Debrief Me
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: And yet there she was, listening intently, not even looking at him anymore. Completely ignoring him. Looking all 'innocent'...


Title: Debrief Me

**Authors: Aimee5** and **Angel Leviathan **

Spoilers: Anything, everything.

Season: Early Season 7

Disclaimer: We don't own SG-1.

Notes: We'll be honest. We don't have an excuse this time. But it was sure as hell fun to write!

-

Jack's characteristic 'confused look' was in place once again. His 2IC, Samantha Carter, was sitting opposite him and was, in his opinion, acting exceedingly odd. Every now and then she would look at him, her eyes softening, a small smile gracing her features, before she looked away once again. Needless to say, Jack was confused. However, the more he thought about it the more he berated himself for running away with his thoughts. Though it was unusual for her to be so... smiley, he sure as hell wasn't complaining. So he settled back down to listening to Daniel rambling on, catching Sam's eye and smiling back.  
  
And that was where the trouble began.  
  
He should never have smiled back.  
  
As that was where the smiling ended and the other 'interesting' behaviour began.  
  
If he was honest, and he usually was, he would much rather have been paying attention to Sam, rather than attempting to understand whatever the hell it was Daniel found so damn fascinating. And whatever made him think he had every right to inflict his joy on others. Next time he knew anybody had any intention of rambling, he was going to find an excuse not to be there, he was sure he could find a good-  
  
What the hell...?  
  
Was that her foot?  
  
Not in a boot.  
  
Running up his leg...  
  
And yet there she was, listening intently, not even looking at him anymore. Completely ignoring him. Looking all innocent and...  
  
Jack coughed, staring down at the table for an instant, noticing the foot had retreated, and gave a short sigh of relief. If she thought he was going to be able to remain composed whilst she...  
  
Oh crap.  
  
The foot was back.  
  
Composure flew out the window. He squirmed.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He looked up to meet the inquisitive eyes of General Hammond. The foot was once again gone.  
  
He cleared his throat again. "Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just," he cleared his throat again for emphasis, "have a cough-y... thing. Sorry, Sir. Daniel, please continue," he finished, mildly sarcastic, earning him a glare from his friend.  
  
That was close.  
  
He lifted his eyes to look at Sam, curious. What he saw both delighted and angered him.  
  
She was grinning. Unabashedly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
She stifled her grin, and turned back to look at Daniel.  
  
He sighed with relief. This was getting too weird. If it got any weirder he was sure he would have to –  
  
Oh no.  
  
Sam had started removing the jacket of her fatigues, slowly, as if she had all the time in the world.  
  
Sneaky little-  
  
And somehow she was still able to slowly move one of her feet up his leg...getting closer to territory he wasn't sure it should be visiting...  
  
She had him transfixed...and she knew it.  
  
Sam had finally removed her jacket, throwing it casually over the back of her chair, to be found wearing only a tight, low cut, vest top underneath, "...I'm sorry, Sir, its just too hot in here..." she explained to the General, before returning her attention to Jack, smiling slightly, "...wouldn't you say so, Sir?"  
  
Jack crossed his legs, "I think the air-conditioning is...working..." he choked out.  
  
"Hmmm," she shrugged, "Must just be me then."  
  
"Doctor Jackson, continue," Hammond prompted, seeming to be completely oblivious to what was occurring between his two officers.  
  
Great. Continue. Of course. Let her continue her slow torture!  
  
She leant over the papers in front of her, pretending to read them, glancing up and grinning at him occasionally.  
  
Okay. Maybe it was getting hotter.  
  
Removing his jacket was not an option.  
  
What did she expect him to do? Throw her onto the table and make passionate love to her there and then?  
  
He liked that idea...  
  
Wait, no. Bad thoughts.  
  
When he looked at her again, he knew she knew what he was thinking. Not good. He looked away, struggling to not look at her.

This was all her fault.  
  
Then he realised something. Two could play at that game.  
  
He grinned at her, she grinned back. She had no idea what was coming her way.  
  
A foot. Not hers. On her leg though. She gasped.  
  
"Major Carter?" General Hammond looked slightly frustrated at yet another interruption.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" she squeaked.  
  
Jack removed his foot, smiling with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"There a problem, Carter?" he asked, playing along.  
  
It was her turn to clear her throat. "No, Sir," she replied, her voice returning to its usual steadiness.  
  
"Sorry, Sir," she addressed General Hammond this time. Then suddenly feeling brave, she added, "that 'cough-y thing' the Colonel mentioned must be catching."  
  
Jack looked up at her in shock. Her eyes twinkled back at him.  
  
She wasn't backing down.  
  
Glancing down at her notes, she found a spare piece of paper, and, taking up her pen, started to scrawl something down. The piece of paper slid across the table toward him once she was finished, "I think that's the line Daniel is referring to, Sir."  
  
Jack stared and forced himself to look down at the paper.  
  
_"Bring it on, flyboy."_  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Ready to try honestly immersing himself in whatever Daniel was still going on about, he looked up.  
  
...Only to find Daniel was silent.  
  
Damn that archaeologist!  
  
"Anything to add Colonel?" Hammond asked.  
  
What? Where? When?  
  
Sam continued to grin.  
  
"No, Sir, I, erm, think Daniel just about covered it all..." Jack nodded, trying to keep his eyes off her.  
  
"I see," the General continued, "Well, as I believe all information has been exchanged and understood, this meeting is over," he stood, "SG-1, you have two days downtime. Report back at 0900 after that period. Dismissed," he quickly left the room.  
  
Jack couldn't move.  
  
Daniel collected his notes, "You guys want to go out for dinner tonight?" he proposed.  
  
"Sorry, Daniel, I've already got plans..." Sam answered, apologetically.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
He jolted back to reality, "Wha...? Oh, no, sorry, plans. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Teal'c?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Either evening would be suitable, DanielJackson."  
  
"Tomorrow would be good," Sam agreed with her CO.  
  
"Right. I'll call you," Daniel stood and left, Teal'c silently nodding and following his team-mate.  
  
"Well..." Sam left her seat, collecting her jacket as she swiped her own papers into her arms. She smiled ever so slightly and crossed round the table, stopping as she passed him, leaning down to whisper into his ear.  
  
"...After all that silence, I think its about time you made me scream..."  
  
No more, no less. She left the room, glancing over her shoulder at him, winking, before continuing.  
  
Jack blinked. He was still sitting. Making a show of standing up slowly and deliberately, he walked after her.  
  
Hell yeah.

-

Fin


End file.
